


A good night out

by Erinchristmaselvis



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, idk how to tag this, post 17x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinchristmaselvis/pseuds/Erinchristmaselvis
Summary: Nick, Ellie, Kasie and Jimmy go out and meet people they didn‘t expect to see.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	A good night out

**Author's Note:**

> I‘m still pretty new to this writing thing so please don‘t be rude🙈
> 
> I haven‘t planned to do a second part but I will think about it if you like the story.

The entrance of the club they are meeting at was in a dark alley. Yellow beams came from the lampposts lined up at the brick wall. The smell of chinese food mixed with the intense scent of high-proofed alcohol was hanging in the air like a giant cloud.

Jimmy and Kasie arrived first of all. „Jimmy are you sure we are at the right place?“ She asked raising her eyebrow.

„Yeah this is the address Torres sent me. And look at the entrance.“ Jimmy pointed at the letters L U X hanging above the entrance door in neon lights.“LUX is the name he told me.“

„Where are the others?“ Jimmy looked at his watch.

„Jimmy we said we’ll meet at 9 and now it‘s 8:45. You planned 30 minutes for a 10 minute drive. And you came 10 minutes early to pick me up.“ Kasie said with a piercing glance in her eyes.

„I thought there was traffic!“

Nick was the next one who showed up at the club entrance. „Hey guys!“ he said enthusiastically. „Who is ready for a good night out?“ he punched Jimmys arm.

„Yeah I just hope Breena don’t have to pick me up at the police station again. She was mad at me for 2 weeks after I was out with you the last time.“ Jimmy laughed in despair.

Nick suppressed the memory of that evening and everything that had let to its outcome as good as possible.

„Look, Bishop is coming!“ Kasie bursted out.

In the halflight of the dark street Ellie walked along the cobble stone sidewalk. She was wearing tight black jeans and a lose burgundy blouse that covered her cleavage in lace. Her golden hair was straightened and she wore a light make up with a lipstick that matched her blouse.

Nick’s face frowned, his mouth dropped open. It’s a daily struggle not to look at her for too long when they are at work but tonight it will be impossible. Adrenaline rushing through his veins as he observed his partner who was wrapping Kasie in a hug now.

„Let’s go inside, l’m ready to shake off that crappy week!“ Ellie exclaimed. The group moved towards the entrance. Nick grabbed the door an let everyone in.

They walked along a dark hallway until they arrived at the main floor of the club. Multicolored lights moved around the dancefloor not reaching the areas around, leaving them colored in a dark blue shade.  
The place wasn’t very crowded. A group of women danced ecstatically surrounded by some people watching them.

Jimmy searched the room and spotted an empty table next to the bar.“We can take that table over there.“ The others nodded and they moved over to the empty table. Nick went to the bar and ordered drinks for them.

He walked towards the table with 4 huge glasses of green-yellow liquid in it. „Make room for the Torres special!“ Nick said as he moved between Kasie and Jimmy. After placing the glasses on the table Nick got rid of his leather jacket exposing the tight black tee he wore under it. The deep v-neck ended just at the spot where his heavy pecs started forming.

Kasie asked Ellie something about the song that was playing and got no answer. She looked over to her and cought her zoned out her eyes glued to Nicks chest. „Earth to Ellie!!“ Kasie moved her hands in front of Ellie’s eyes to get her attention.

„Oh sorry Kase, I was thinking about…the case.“ Kasie was not believing a word that came out of her mouth. „Yeah sure you were…Let’s forget about that _case_ for tonight. Cheers!“ Glasses clinked and they tasted the sprinkly Fluid through the attached straws. „Wow, the Torres special is…strong.“ Kasies eyes widened.

„Yeah, like me.“ He answered with a cocky smile. Ellie and Kasie rolled their eyes, Jimmy laughed and grabbed Nick by his shoulder.

Three drinks later the atmosphere was almost enthusiastic. The dancefloor was crowded now but the four of them were still standing at their table enjoying their drinks moving their bodies to the music.

„The music is so good.“ Ellie leaned over to Nick. „Yeah the DJ is a friend of my training buddy. He told me about this club.“ With a hard drop the music changed from the latest Marshmello song to the Latino rhythms of Enrique Inglesias‘ „El Perón.“ Ellie slowly picked up the rhythm of the song letting it flow through her whole body. Nick watched as she got more and more into the song. His temperature rising with every second he watched his partner loosening up. He was so focused on Ellie that he didn’t see the tall man approaching her from behind.

„Ellie?“ the man placed his hand on her arm softly. Ellie was startled by the unexpected touch and threw her drink off the table. She turned over angrily to look at the person who made her spill the precious liquid.

„Ricky?“ she gasped. The handsome men hugged her. „Hey, so good to see you again! I saw you from over there and I wasn’t sure if it was you. Didn’t remember you being such a Dancing Queen!“ he laughed. Ellie blushed. Thank god, she aleady had so much alcohol in her system. „Let me buy you a new drink.“

„Yeah why not.“ She was still struggeling with finding her voice again. His sudden appearance was throwing her off a bit more than she wanted it to.

„Hi Nick, I hadn’t noticed you were here too, sorry man!“ he held out his hand to greet him. Nick’s face frowned the moment he realized who he was. „Hey Richard, good to see you!“ He shaked his hand a forced smile on his face.

„Come on Ellie, we are going to the bar, I’ll get you the best drink they serve here.“ he put his arm around her to guide her to the bar. Nick watched them as they left their table. He felt a pain deep in his chest, a pain he has felt before. Why must he come back? A highly decorated marine who looked like a High fashion model and on top of that seems like a pretty cool guy. He can’t compete with that.

„Hey Tom, can I have two Gin Sations please?“ Ricky leaned against the bar. Ellie climbed onto one of the bar stools. She felt like she needed to rest for a second.

„Is everything alright, Ellie?“

„Oh yeah, I think I just had one Torres special too much. And then you showed up so unexpected, I just need a second to adjust.“ She laughed at him while catching her breath again.

„One Gin Sation for the beautiful lady, one for you Rick.“ Ricky paid the drinks and looked back at Ellie.“So everything is good with you and him?“ he nodded in Nick’s direction.

Ellie’s eyes widened.“Nick? Yeah everything is good. Why do you ask?“

„Uhm, have you forgotten about the super awkward double date with my mom and him? I’d rather go through a root canal treatment than through a situation like this again.“ He laughed.

„Yeah that was something…“ the thought of that date made her cringe. „But we talked about it and everything is fine, he was just a bit overprotective.“ Ricky raised an eyebrow. „Yeah sure.“

„What?“ she looked at him in confusion.

„That’s not what he told my mom. But I don’t wanna get involved in this.“ He shrugged his shoulders.

„Well too late, Mister.“ She didn’t knew if it was the alcohol speaking now but she wanted to know what he told Elena more than ever.

„Okay but only cause I really like you and I think you two are kinda cute together. Is that weird? Probably.“

„Spill it“ Ellie shouted.

„Well my mom got the vibes both of you were sending that night.“

„Vibes? I wasn’t sending ANY vibes that night.“ Ellie looked offended.

„Wow you are deeper in denial than I thought. You were both jealous as fuck, Ellie! You were pissed that he was dating another women so you asked me out. And don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining. But my mom thought she and Nick were in a serious relationship and then she sees her boyfriend getting jealous at her own son infront of her eyes. She was pissed.“

Ellie felt like someone had dropped a bucket of ice water over her. She no longer felt the warming feeling the alcohol had given her. She was back in reality and reality showed no mercy.

„So she met him the next day and called him out on his behavior. At first he tried to talk himself out of it but she didn’t let him. She asked him if he had feelings for you.“

„Stop.“ she cut him off her eyes filled with fear.

„Ellie, he said yes. He has feelings for you for a very long time and he thinks you don’t feel the same way. But I think you do, don’t you?“

  
„Ellie?“

Ellie stared over to the table where Nick was standing with their friends.

He has feelings for her.

And now? Was she ready to change her entire life? Was she ready to let him in?  
She gulped.


End file.
